kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-5
Ran has a hunch that something is wrong, and thinks he heard Yuta yell, "Watch out!," believing it might be one of his transcendentals. He begins to cast a hoti spell, only to be stopped by Asha. Praul Ajes hurries late for the Atera meeting, and runs into a depressed Ruche. He mentions that she had been right about Agni's summoning before anyone else knew. Brilith is still worried about the Fire God's revelation. Agni recalls a recent conversation with the Death God, who he apparently defeated in order to extend Brilith's life, but who told him on that occasion that his efforts ultimately would be in vain. Agni continues to hide the true reasons for his actions from Brilith. Kasak arrives to to discuss some business with him. Ran continues to fret that something is wrong when Yuta runs towards them and hands his sword to Leez. The Hide appears, Yuta's eyes turn blue-green, the computer only shows "Error" for transcendental value, and the Hide changes its target to Yuta, capturing him. Asha recognizes the Hide right away, and correctly predicts that Yuta would disappear. Leez is left standing there, the sword in one hand and the other still reaching out for Yuta. 2-5 brilith allowed to boss agni around.PNG|Permission to boss around a god 2-5_yuta_giving_the_sword_to_leez.PNG|Giving up the transcendental value suppressing sword 2-5 yuta captured.PNG|Captured Afterword Brilith's long hair must've been very heavy. A simple head shake could be a wide-range attack... Sorry for making bad jokes. Quarter mystery: The one on the left is 90 years old, and the one on the right is 34 years old! Praul should have been introduced during The Night it Rained Fire with his blog profile reveal, but he was cut off mostly due to time restraints. As we saw briefly there, he is a father and husband held captive by his family. He can't quit his job because of them. His profile is under Jibril Ajes's blog post. We have to try to understand Yama's state of mind here; see Episode 80. Yuta-princess gets kidnapped. How sad. Notes * The chapter title Lost refers to Leez, Agni, and Gandharva... The next chapter, Blood, has more meanings. One of them is "hide" from the Hide of Bondage. * Speculation over Ran being able to hear Yuta's warning: ** One theory is that Ran can hear sura speech under special circumstances. ** Another theory is that this could be related to Yuta's special insight ability which manifests more prominently after his development to 3rd stage. In any case, this is the second time we see his eyes turn the same color as Kali and Taraka's. See spoiler section of Episode 2-110. ** It is confirmed in Season 3 that Show/Hide Spoiler Ran can, in fact, hear "loud" sura speech. * Praul Ajes was first shown when Sagara's army attacked Atera. He was also shown in Brilith's flashback sequence, after Agni returned. * 1000 gold = USD 44 000 (fluctuates with the USD/won exchange rate). * Praul notes that Ruche noticed the summoning of Agni before anyone else. We saw her asking Brilith about the barrier, then being suspicious about the answer, in Ep.21. Lorraine subsequently confirmed that Ruche had correctly guessed the summmoning. * Brilith summoned Agni 10 years ago, in the year N5, when she was 11 years old, which is around 9 or 10 by western reckoning. * Brahma is shown talking with Yama, first shown in Episode 80, on strike after his encounter with Agni. * This is the first time we learn that Agni can't see Brilith's future. * The sword that Yuta hands to Leez can mask one's transcendental value. * This is the last episode of Chapter 13: Lost. The title could refer to: ** Gandharva, pretending to be lost in the forest ** Airi losing her memories because of the Cataclysm, and also losing the autographs she got from Mr. Kasak ** Agni being lost without a plan after going against Visnu's rule, and Yama warning Agni that his attempts to save his priestess would be in vain, anyway ** Teo losing her whole family during the Cataclysm. Her siblings died, and her parents were lost in the sura realm. This is a parallel to how Gandharva lost his daughter. ** the group (Leez in particular) losing Yuta, who was caught by Riche ** A multitude of characters also feeling lost. References